Feather plucking
__TOC__ ;Location tip for Venice players :Ancona and Zadar are two very close ports that both offer chickens. Going between these two can yield a pretty nice income. Introduction This page will introduce you to feather plucking, a profitable way to make money in UWO, while at the same time has very low requirements. This procedure can take place in Venice, Ancona & Zadar. Requirements: *'Account Skill' (to aquire the Sewing Skill and use "haggling" at the Market when selling only.) *'Sewing Skill' (to purchase the "Fabric Secrets-Hardware Book) *'Fabric Secrets-Hardware' Book (to process the chickens, into feathers) *''Possibly need'': Job Change Form (to aquire the necessary Skills and book) **Accounting & Sewing Skills... can be aquired at the Merchant GM in Venice. **Fabric Secrets-Hardware Book (5K).. can be purchased in Venice at the Items Shop **''See "Optional'': Livestock Trading Skill" below.... (to increase the quantity of livestock you can purchase at one time) Outcome: *Make a very nice profit, increasing your cash. *Increases your "Accounting Skill", "Storage Skill", "Sewing Skill" *Increases your "Trading Level, Experience & Fame" *Increases you "Adventure Level, Experience & Fame" (a small amount, but still an increase) *Increases the different sailing skills you might use during your trips (ie: capture skill, fishing skill) How to aquire the Skills and/or Books ;If you are a Trader: :If your Job is a "Trader", you can go to the "Merchant Guildmaster (GM)" and learn (purchase) the necessary Skills required for this process. :The "Favoured Skills" of the "Trader" Job are: Accounts (10K), Storage (4K) and Escape (5K). :*Purchase Accounting & Storage if you do not already have them. (no "acquisition requirements" other than "Trader Job" are required) :Use a "Change Job Form" at the Merchant GM.. and change your Job to a job that has "Sewing" as a "Favoured Skill" ie: Yarn Dealer :*Purchase the "Sewing Skill" ( no requirements other than "Accounting", if you are a "Yarn Dealer")'' :*Purchase the "Fabric Secrets-Hardware" 'Book at the Venice Items Shop. ;If you are NOT a Trader: :If "Trader" is not your Job ''(ie: you are an Adventuer Learner, or Military Learner), and you are a student in the Maritime Academy, go to the Venice Maritime Academy and change your enrollment to the "Trading" Job and enroll in the "Merchant Course" (beginners course). :Perform the quick course, and at graduation, you will recieve a "'''Job Change Form" that will allow you to change Jobs (to a ie: Yard Trader), that will have additional "Favoured Skills" which are required to perform this process. ;How to obtain a "Job Change Form": :One method is by following the procedure above: "If you are not a Trader". :Another method is by doing a quest. Go to the "Merchant GM Mediator". Look for The Merchant Guild's Predicament quest. more details soon. Procedure: As a "Trader", become a Yarns Dealer, and learn Sewing from the Merchant GM. *Buy a book from the item shop [[Fabric secrets- Hardwares|'Fabric Secrets - Hardware']] which costs 5000 D *I recomend you travel between two nearby ports to purchase chickens, pluck chickens & sell feathers. (ie: Ancona/Zadar) *Be sure your "Cargo" hold, has enough room to purchase as many chickens as you can & store the feathers until your ready to sell the feathers. (basic purchases w/o additional skills is apx 20-25 chickens) **To clean out your Cargo hold, either sell your goods at the market or, **"Dump" some of your "provisions".. you will need to keep apx 3-5 days (depending on your ship) to travel 1 way, between Ancona & Zadar. *Go to your 1st city, buy as many chickens as you can in one city (cost apx 43 D ea). *Go to the Tavern so you can "replenish your vigor" before you begin and/or, when you finish plucking. *Open your "Fabric Secrets-Hardware" book (click on "use items" and find the book") *Select "Plucking Chickens" *Select "3 hammers.. production", when complete, close the book (window). *Replenish your Vigor if necessary. *Sail to the 2nd city, buy more chickens, go to the Tavern, pluck chickens & replenish vigor. **When sailing, don't forget to use your applicable sailing skills (ie: caution, or fishing, etc) *Sail back to the 1st city, and continue to repeat this process: sailing, plucking, replenish vigor. *To Maximize selling (and use the "haggle" on selling only) you need to do one of the following: **'To Maximize fame': sell as many feather as are required to get a little over 5k profit. ***Selling in bundles, reduces the fame amount you could get. So, in this case, you will want to sell in smaller quantities to maximize your fame. **'To Maximize the experience:' selling in bundles of 20-30 feather at one time will maximize the amount of "experience" you gain while selling. **'To Maximize profit': and this is IMPORTANT, sell your "bundles of feathers " for just under 100k total profit (try to aim for 95k) at one time. Anything over that will crash the market. ***Crashing the market will cause you to loose money, because this will cause the price of the chicken feathers to go from 700-1510 D .... down to 550 D- per feather. *You can also purchase other animals and process them if they are available, for extra cash. **(ie: goats.. and then shear for mohair.. and sell the mohair ... if the mohair can be sold back, in one of the cities) *Recommend purchasing the "Livestock Trading Skill" ' so you can purchase more chickens at one time. ''See the "Optional: Livestock Trading Skill" below. ''Note:'' don't crash markets if your in this to make money, experience or fame. Doing so only hurts you and other players. (Don't be like the person that originally said to "sell 120 at one time". Doing so will only accomplish what he wanted you to do: ''crash the markets.) Profit This is the estimated profit you are going to get: *3 chickens cost about 140D *One flock of feathers will sell for apx. 800~1300D ea *When traveling once, you can produce roughly 25 flocks of feathers. *25*1000 (profit from making feathers) - 69 * 45 (chicken) - 100 (bartender) = 21,795 D Optional: Livestock Trading Skill ''(this is a work in progress) Lore 16:44, November 4, 2010 (UTC) If you want to increase the quantity of animals you can purchase at one time, thereby processing more at one time, you will need the "Livestock Trading Skill". When you increase your "Trader Level" (to the level 3), you can purchase the Cooking skill, then the Simple Recipe Book, then the Livestock Trading Skill. *The Trader Job "General Skills" which are: *'''Cooking, Sociability, Caution, Body language, Frugality *Purchase "Cooking" **Along with the "Cooking Skill", you will need the "Simple Recipe Book" to increase your "Cooking Skill to level 3, to purchase "Food Trading", so that you can purchase the "Livestock Trading Skill". ***purchase the "Simple Recipe Book" in the cities of Palma or Borduex, Item Shop and increase your "Cooking Skill" to level 3 ***Then you will need the "Food Trading Level 3" ***Then purchase the "Livestock Trading Skill".... in...(need to find out details) ***''May also want to purchase the "Livestock Secrets-Poultry" because now you have the "Cooking Skill" (in Calvi & Ragusa)'' ***Now you are ready to "purchase more animals at one time".. during this process. Category:Guides Category:Venice Category:Trading